


Ara Theridae and The League of Villains

by mangoravioli



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Death, F/M, League of Villains Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoravioli/pseuds/mangoravioli
Summary: This is the story of (my OC) Ara Theridae, a girl with the abilities of a Black Widow Spider (quirk). She has just moved to the city and this is her journey from becoming a member of the League of Villains, her past living in Europe in an all girls hero school, her future (without spoiling too much).PRE WARNING BEFORE READING!:THIS IS AN OC INSERT, MY HERO ACADEMIA AU. IF YOU ARE NOT INTO AU’S LIKE THIS PLEASE DON’T READ AND SAVE ME THE SCRUTINY, THIS IS JUST A BIT OF FUN (and I’m horny for villains).SOME ELEMENTS TO THE ORIGINAL STORY WILL BE ALTERED SLIGHTLY, THERE WILL BE ORIGINAL CHARACTER MENTIONS (WITHOUT SPOILING TOO MUCH RIGHT NOW) BUT THIS IS JUST FOR MY OWN PERSONAL EMJOYMENT, SOME CREATIVE WRITING PRACTICE AND A SIDE PROJECT IF YOU WILL!NSFW WARNING!!! (ALTHOUGH NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE NSFW THER WILL BE WARNINGS BEFORE HAND)
Kudos: 1





	Ara Theridae and The League of Villains

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my Patreon http://www.patreon.com/mangoravioli for more weekly Fanfic updates (not just this story) (including reference images), art, cosplay and so much more! (It's only £1 a month).

** January **

“Well “Widow” is it? Want a drink?” _It was the best, last-minute identity I could give myself,_ Ara sat herself down as they entered a quiet bar not far from where the two had just met. _  
_ The man questioning Ara was Giran a villain broker who happened to encounter her in the backstreets when she was defending herself against an attack in a side street. Due to the rough location, it seems Giran approached her in hopes of her having villainy intentions.  
  
_Ara is not a hero nor a villain, neither good nor evil, but she has a vast knowledge and large interest in keeping up with pro-hero culture and villains and always online checking up on the news and such (which was a lot right now)._ _She had moved here to get away from Europe having to say goodbye to her family, who she didn’t hold much attachment too due to her upbringing but she saved enough money to start her new life here, despite the fact the area in the city which she lived in was rough, it was affordable and she was willing to do what she could to survive, she didn’t know anyone personally and it was time for something new to happen, but little did she know tonight would change her life forever_.  
  
“Yes, that’s my alias and please, thank you.”  
“Judging by what I have already seen from your quirk when you killed that man, you have huge potential to do great things, what did you do to him?.“  
“But you have not truly seen the extent of my abilities, Giran. It may appear to be quite underwhelming really.”  
“Who are you associated with?” Giran asked, passing her the glass before sitting down in front of her.  
“Thank you, and association? I’m just alone.” Ara slowly sipped her drink.  
“I see AND you didn’t answer me, how did you kill him?” Giran sat back in his chair, _he really is persistent, it’s kind of irritating._  
“My bite is excruciatingly toxic.” _God I must sound like I’m bragging._  
He perked up at this comment, “I am intrigued, so is like toxicity your quirk?”  
“I guess, although it has been a while since I administered it onto someone like that. I try not to use it unless absolutely necessary.”  
“Right well, if you’re going to keep being vague, I’ll just get on with telling you my offer.”  
Ara paused for a moment to think. _It’s like he knows I’m desperate._ She downed her drink and made straight eye contact with Giran.  
“Okay Giran, what is it?”  
“Do you know the League of Villains? They’re currently looking for more members, you’ll get paid respectively, and you don’t have to be on the front lines and mission work if that isn’t for you, hmm you could even have a job like I do, although you’ll have to present your quirk to the league obviously to prove your worth, since you seem to be so reserved about it.”  
  
_Getting paid respectively seems like a “oh you probably will get paid sometimes” Which is a little annoying, but any money is good money right now. As for the League I’ve seen pieces about them on the news and am aware of how dangerous they are, some of their quirks appear to be like they were born for evil, maybe I can use this opportunity to find out more about the members, I could probably sell information discreetly if anyone pisses me off, so I guess it’s win-win and I don’t HAVE to kill anyone, I’ll just play their little games for a bit. This could be fun._ _  
  
“_I look forward to meeting them.” She grinned at Giran and eagerly placed her hand out for him to shake. He shook it but with slight discomfort in his eyes.  
“Why is your hand…?”  
Ara laughed, showcasing her fangs to him as she smiled.  
“My quirk is Black Widow Spider, but more on that later.”  
“Well then-“ Giran began but he quickly turned his gaze to see two others walking in through the door behind Ara. “Ah, just in time Toga, Dabi, you got my message quickly I see.”  
“Yesss, I can’t wait to meet her.” Toga giggled.  
“Yeah, can we get going now? I’m sure he will be wondering where we are.” Dabi sighed.  
“Of course. Well then, Toga and Dabi will take you to meet the rest of the League. I have personal business to deal with here. Here’s my number, just in case.” Giran stood and gave her a card with some of his information on. _Wow he’s just met me and he’s handing out such information already._ _  
_ “Great, nice to meet you two, call me Widow.”  
With that, the trio were off.

\---------- 30 Minutes Later ----------

Ara, Dabi and Toga arrived at an incredibly abandoned part of the city and before them stood a roughly five floor building with smashed in windows and broken doors. “Home sweet home.” Toga joked running ahead of them into the door. Dabi and Ara just stood silently and made eye contact for a split moment before Dabi proceeded to follow Toga. Ara tested her surroundings by looking around and feeling the ground, because of the low lighting in the area, it was hard for Ara to seek out other buildings in the background*.  
  
Dabi peeked out the door and called out to Ara.  
“Are you coming, he doesn’t have the best patience.”  
“He?” Ara knew Dabi was talking about the leader of the Villains but was too embarrassed to ask his name since she forgot.  
“Yeah Shigaraki Tomura, he’s fucking useless, but I know he will be glad I finally bought a new member back.” Dabi rolled his eyes and carried on back into the building.  
“Ha, do you hate him?” Ara laughed running after Dabi. “Why did you join then?”  
“Giran, the same as you.”  
Dabi looked down at her with a dead pan expression and made immediate eye contact..  
“Aw so serious.” Ara laughed in awkwardness.  
  
_This guy is weirdly cute but he is so boring, are all the villains like this. Maybe it really has been too long for me, that I’m thinking this way about a random guy. I like that Toga girl though she has a good energy, I hope we get along._ _  
_  
They had reached the top floor. The voices could be heard, although muffled slightly from outside. Toga slammed open the door from the inside as she already had reached the top before Ara and Dabi arrived. This made Ara jump causing her to grab onto Dabi’s sleeve quickly.  
“Sorry.” She whispered to him quickly retracting her hand. He ignored her.  
“Finally! Oh dear, he isn’t very pleased.” Toga had a huge psychotic grin on her face as she looked at them.   
_I’m literally about to meet the most wanted criminal group there is what the fuck is this evening turning into? I can’t wait for the fun to begin, I’ve been so bored._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CHARACTER NOTES: ((Ara has really poor eyesight especially in her right eye, so she had to wear an eyepatch to help balance out the quality, (which although helped her view overall, from her right side everything was blocked out, fortunately she made up for it with hearing and sensing vibrations – she is a literal spider-human after all))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of my OC's story, I cant wait for it to progress! like mentioned in the beginning notes, check out my patreon if your intrigued to know more about my OC and other bits and pieces, I will be posting public snippit previews as well if you don't feel like joining for other content.
> 
> Thank you so much for making it this far.
> 
> Mango


End file.
